


Pranks and Booty Pinches

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Hand Syndrome, F/M, Not Beta'd, Shallura Week, Shallura Week 2018, Shiro is mezmorized, altean body marks, pidge pranks shiro and allura, pinch dat ass, shallura - Freeform, shh hunk you don't want to know, topless allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Fenarrisubmitted this ask and I wrote it for Day 3 of Shallura week, Lead/Follow:Meli... Picture this... Pidge, the mischievous little scamp, hacks into Shiro's new floaty arm and causes mayhem all over the Garrison. Shiro runs around after it and just as he's about to catch up, the fingers pinch Allura's bum and Shiro slides to a stop right before a very shocked, blushing face. There's a cute pause where they smile at each other... before a mob of pissed off Garrison teachers and faculty barge in. Pidge sips her juice box, leans back and laughs at her screen. Aaaaand Scene.





	Pranks and Booty Pinches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Fen! Love youuuuu!

“Hey, Pidge! Whatcha doin’?”

Pidge didn’t have to look up from her screen to know that it was Hunk speaking to her. She recognized the sound of his voice and with the accompanying scent of food, it really couldn’t be anyone else. 

“Hunk, in situations like this it’s best to stay in the dark. You’ll know what I’ve done once it happens,” she said as she pressed an icon on the screen making it blink off. The sudden action made her round glasses glint as she put on her most innocent smile. 

“Oh, I know that smile. You’ve set up a prank… You’re right. The less I know the better,” he said chuckling as he fleed the scene.

* * *

“What the…?” Shiro couldn’t find his arm. It was supposed to be floating by his side, but it wasn’t there. He trashed his room looking for it and now he was trying to retrace his steps. 

He was in the Garrison’s breakroom earlier. Did it get caught in something? Did he leave it in the fridge again? He’d done that once when he went looking for a late night snack and in his sleepiness, he closed the fridge door before his arm made it out. The arm ended up making a mess of the fridge while he slept and it escaped when Lance and Hunk went looking for milk. Apparently, it scared the two of them so much that they fell, making their cereal go flying. Shiro chuckled to himself just imagining it. 

When Shiro walked into the breakroom Hunk was mixing something in a bowl. “Hey Hunk! It smells great in here,” he said as he peaked inside the fridge. There was nothing but food in there… Darn, he thought for sure it’d be in there. 

“You hungry, Shiro? My cookies should be ready in about 20 minutes. They’re chocolate chip,” Hunk said with a smile. 

Shiro felt himself smiling back easily. “I can’t wait to try them. Have you by any chance seen my arm anywhe-?”

“SHIROOO!”

Shiro quickly turned to look at the doorway just in time to see his hand fly past reaching for something. “Nevermind, I think someone found it,” he said and ran out to chase his arm down.  
Shiro didn’t know what to expect when he started to chase his arm down the hall but what he wasn’t expecting was to find it chasing Allura. What was going on? “Allura? What’s happening?”

Allura was running at a steady pace ahead of him and his arm. Her hair was in a long braid swaying behind her with every step. Focus, Shirogane! “I don't know! I think it's trying to pinch me. Call it back this instant!”

Her shout snapped him out of it and he focused all his thoughts on his arm. He could sense the arm's energy and tried to call it back to his side but it didn’t stop. “It won’t come back, Allura,” he said as he quickened his pace to pass his arm and run beside her. “We’ll have to trap it. Can we use your uniform shirt as a net?” 

Allura quirked a brow and smirked at him, “Takashi Shirogane, did you just tell me to take my shirt off?”

At that Shiro tripped over his own feet. He managed to keep himself from falling, but there was no hiding the warmth of his face. “I, uh, I didn’t. I’m so sorry. I just can’t unbutton mine because my arm isn’t-” 

“Well, that’s a shame,” Allura said with a laugh. The two took made a right turn to run down another hall and when Shiro managed to look over at her again he saw her unbuckling her belt. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. We’ll trap it in-”

The belt fell to the floor with a light clang and her hands already had her shirt wide open. “It’s fine, Shiro, follow my lead,” she said as removed her shirt entirely and tossed him one of her sleeves. The buzzing of his arm flying behind them was suddenly very loud, but it also could have been the sound of his heart pounding against his chest. Allura was wearing a sports bra and her uniform's pants were high waisted. He noticed she had pink markings swirling all over her body and his eyes trailed down the pair that disappeared under the waistband. The pink swirls accentuated the curve of her breasts, the slope of her back, wait… her back?

“Oh, shit,” he said when he realized that she had turned to face his arm. Right, he was following her lead. 

“Grab the bottom corners too, Tak!”

Tak? Stars, when did she decide to call him that? And why did he like it so much? The buzz of his arm brought his attention back to the matter at hand and he went to grab his corner of her shirt. The arm was flying directly at the shirt when suddenly it tried to turn as if it were trying to grab at Allura. She and Shiro managed to close to shirt around it but it wouldn’t stop wriggling.

“I don’t know why it’s behaving like this,” he said trying to hug the arm to himself. 

“Careful, it’ll slip out,” Allura said extending her arms out as if to catch it.

“I’ve go-”

The arm zoomed out and dodged Allura’s attempts to grab it only to fly behind her. He wondered what the hell it was trying to do as she turned around in an attempt to catch it. Did it want to pull her hair? Suddenly it swooped down and pinched her ass. Allura squealed and the arm dropped to the ground with a loud CLUNK!

Shiro’s eyes widened. His arm literally just pinched Allura’s ass and now it was lying completely still on the ground. He felt the hum of energy from when his arm was near and he sent a thought to it to come float at his side… and it did. He lifted it up to his face to examine it until the sound of Allura clearing her throat made him lower his hand. He just smiled at the princess because what was he going to say? I'm sorry my hand pinched your ass? 

Allura smiled back at him and shook her head as she started to laugh. “I didn’t know you were so handsy, Tak,” she said.

Shiro fought the urge to groan and cover his face. Instead, his metal hand went to his back and he laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, Allura. I’ll have the Holts take a look at it.”

“Something tells me a Holt is behind all of this,” she said and pointed at something behind him.

Shiro spun around and found Hunk staring at them with his hand covering his mouth and his eyebrows nearly disappearing beneath his headband. Pidge was beside him holding her stomach as she cackled maniacally. “Pidge?!” He couldn't believe this! Why would she do that to poor Allura? 

Wait...Allura!

He turned back around to face her and saw her standing with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. Her body marks were still on display and he realized he was still holding her shirt in his natural hand. “Stars! I’m sorry, ‘Lura. Here’s your shirt,” he said holding her shirt up to hide her chest. 

Allura started to laugh again as her hands covered both of his. “Pidge got us good,” she said and took her shirt. Shiro grinned and nodded. 

“Your markings are so beautiful,” he said and instantly regretted it at the sight of a blush on her cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry, I probably should have kept that to myself,” he groaned.

Allura put on her shirt but left the buttons undone and smirked at him again. “I forgot you hadn’t seen them before. Would you like to see them all?”

“Ah, gross!” Pidge shouted behind them and Shiro laughed. 

“I’d love to Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaaaand scene! lol Thanks, Fen!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read! Tell me what you thought of this fun fic in the comments!


End file.
